


Rounding Home

by Firelightmystic



Series: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 10yearsofmcu, 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Abuse of Baseball, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Captain America Always Gets His Man, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Coital, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, challenge: mcu bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/pseuds/Firelightmystic
Summary: “Send Clint a message please, JARVIS. Brooklyn takes Yankee, 4-2.”





	Rounding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the 2018 MCU Stony Bingo Square "Home". I am not ashamed. Woefully unbeta'd.

Steve stretched languidly, reveling in the bone-deep feeling of pleasure he was basking in. Oh, there was an ache, yes, but only of the very best kind. The kind of exhausted wrung-out ache that came from taking and being taken, of being ridden long and hard then put away wet and lazy in the aftermath. Steve let out a sated hum and settled deeper into the pillows that had managed to survive the utter shambles they’d made of the bed.

He was covered in a rather alarming amount of bite marks and bruises, and he could feel a set of scratches burning warmly on his back that undoubtedly matched up with the (desperately in need of maintenance) nails of one Anthony Edward Stark. Steve had been well-fed and then well-fucked, and now, deep in the afterglow, he took a moment to mentally reflect on his triumph.

He’d wanted Tony a very long time but had resigned himself to the impossibility. Steve wasn’t keen on playing the homewrecker for a quick lay, and Tony seemed to be categorically uninterested in anything that wasn’t attached to dangerous curves, a viciously keen business sense, a no-nonsense attitude, and a predilection for fiendishly tall stilettos. Tony loved Pepper Potts deeply, and for all the rumors of his womanizing, was entirely faithful.

Unfortunately, their relationship hadn’t quite recovered from the Mandarin incident, and even though he’d destroyed his suits, the Hydra/SHIELD debacle had wound up dumping a group of displaced Avengers in Tower residence and it drove the final nail home. Pepper loved Tony, but she couldn’t bear the thought of him constantly in danger as Iron Man, and she guessed--rightly--that Tony wouldn’t be able to leave the suits alone or resist joining in on the increasingly dangerous Hydra raids that were being staged by the assembled heroes living below their penthouse, and that was that.

Pepper moved out of the Tower but remained a close friend to Tony, and one of the last things she’d done was leave Natasha her address so they could continue their standing spa dates, and then baldly inform Steve as she passed him in the empty foyer that she would be much obliged if he could refrain from “immediately fucking her ex-boyfriend and give him some time to regroup.” Steve had been a little amused at her moxie, a little chagrined at being caught out, but mostly concerned about the state Tony would be in.

Steve waited exactly a month and a half out of respect, both to Pepper’s request and Tony’s own heartache, but oh, he had plans. He’d learned his lessons about waiting too long and not seizing what opportunities he could as they arose, and he wasn’t going to be making the same mistake twice. Tony was fair game, as far as he was concerned. Tony, however...Tony didn’t go for it. Oh, Tony was interested--he flirted back and had made his own flying passes at Steve, but Steve was couldn’t even get to first base with the man. Hell, he couldn’t even get the game going at all. Steve cajoled and plotted and even outright propositioned Tony once, but all he got was wry grins, meaningless flirtations, and clever run-arounds.

Tony was enjoying leading Steve on a merry chase, and Steve was enjoying outmaneuvering Tony and slowly wearing him down. What had begun as an infatuation and purely carnal intent had slowly evolved into friendship and mutual respect. Tony was adding up to be the sort of person Steve could easily fall for, and as their dance continued, Steve came to the conclusion that while he still wanted to plow Tony through the nearest surface, he was also pretty damn determined to hold on to him afterwards.

It had taken a long time, and there had been three weeks of _awful_ tension after Steve had told Tony about the strong possibility that Hydra might have used the Winter Soldier (it hadn’t been Bucky, that _wasn’t_ Bucky) to kill his parents and Tony had Not Taken It Well, but they’d slowly moved past it and Steve could tell that Tony was stalling out, was starting to give way to his advances, and Steve had worked at him all the stronger until earlier that evening, after Tony had dragged him to some steakhouse or another and they’d been riding back up to Tony’s penthouse tucked just deep enough into each other’s personal space to not be innocent, Steve had moved to seal the deal and stolen a kiss.

And then another.

And then Tony had tried to climb him like a tree, and Steve had hauled him up against the wall for leverage, and they’d eventually made it to the bed. But not before Steve had gotten the best blowjob of his life in the foyer, and the couch would probably have to be burned because those stains were _never_ coming out, and he was going to have buy the man a lamp to replace the one he’d knocked off that end table…

It had been a _very_ good night.

There was a soft huff of laughter, and the warm body tucked into his side twitched and rolled on top of him with practiced ease. “I can _hear_ the smugness radiating off of you, Brooklyn.”

Steve didn’t even bother denying it.

“You came so hard you passed out, rich boy. It’s pretty damn flattering.”

Tony shivered at that, full-bodied and hard, and Steve dropped a hand to his waist to still him.

“Do that again, and I’m taking that as tacit approval to start round four.”

“Jesus, what did they put in that serum? You can’t possibly be serious.”

“Remind me to tell you about this whorehouse Dum-Dum Dugan, Monty Falsworth, and I all wound up hiding in after we got separated from the rest of the Commandos. We had to pass the time somehow, and I think I worked my way through three or four of the girls that night.”

Tony glared at him disbelievingly. “Captain America is full of shit.”

Steve snorted. “Captain America was trapped in the Rhineland, battle stressed, had never touched a man or woman in his life, and hadn’t figured out he had any kind of a chance with Peggy Carter. A _lot_ of frustration got worked off.”

Tony froze. “You lost your virginity in a European whorehouse?”

Steve grinned. “Every single shred.”

“Jesus.”

Steve started to reply, then froze after a phone buzzed.

“Hold on.” Tony moved to reach over to his nightstand, moaned softly as all he managed to do was rub some very sensitive bits against Steve’s semi-hardness, and waved a hand lazily at the ceiling.

“Display it, J.”

A holographic display of a text conversation appeared above Steve’s head so that Tony could read it without having to move.

Hawkeye: Please tell me you didn’t let him get past third base. I bet Bruce and Tasha sixty dollars and my left nut that you would hold out another month.

Steve glared down at Tony. “You were in collusion with _Clint?_ ”

Tony grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his warm brown eyes. “...I would’ve fucked you _weeks_ ago if not for him.”

That dirty, rotten...Steve flipped Tony over so that he was pinned beneath him, earning him a whimper as he rocked his erection against Tony’s sorely abused hole. He was going to have to be a bit gentler this time. “Send Clint a message please, JARVIS. Brooklyn takes Yankee, 4-2.”

Steve fumbled around for the lube, ignoring Tony’s outraged squawk. “Make that 5-3. I’m rounding home again.”


End file.
